Después de todo
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Porque siendo ellos tenían que complicarlo todo, incluso las citas.


**Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de todo.**

 **Porque siendo ellos tenían que complicarlo todo, incluso las citas.**

 **Light x L**

 **.**

El restaurant italiano más costoso y exclusivo de la ciudad es el escenario idóneo para la cita perfecta. Light Yagami espera sentado elegantemente, dando de vez en cuando un sorbo a la copa de vino blanco en su mano. La deja un instante en la mesa y aprovecha para dar un vistazo al reloj. Sonríe satisfecho, diez minutos de ventaja son suficientes para presumir de una buena educación. Es un crimen llegar después del invitado.

\- Es por aquí, sígame por favor.

La delicada voz de la anfitriona llama la atención de Yagami que desvía el rostro hacia la entrada. La sorpresa se apodera por completo de sus sentidos pero como siempre, cuenta con ese talento antinatural para fingir indiferencia. El recién llegado se aproxima a él gracias a la guía femenina, además de que Light posee un aura que le hace destacar aún si no fuera su intención, y lo es, como si no fuera conocedor de ese gran ego del que es dueño. Elle se detiene en seco y adopta una pose que para muchos puede indicar que está cansado de la vida, quizá sólo sea más cómodo no pararse derecho, después de todo el humano no evolucionó para vivir erecto, de ser el caso no existirían los problemas en la columna vertebral.

\- Buenas noches Yagami-kun.

Le saluda con un tono despreocupado, aquel que se emplea únicamente con los mejores amigos pero también se percibe un ligero toque de apatía.

\- Buenas noches Ryuzaki.

Le hace partícipe de la misma cortesía, sonríe y se pone de pie para ofrecer la silla y ayudarle a sentar como lo haría todo caballero, de alguien que se tiene bien estudiadas las acciones de un anfitrión.

\- No te molestes, puedo hacerlo solo.

Y ahí Elle, haciendo gala de la autosuficiencia en su persona, con una poco disimulada actitud infantil. Siete segundos más tarde por fin se ha acomodado, en esa estrafalaria pose que tanto llama la atención y que tan poco parece importarle. Coge el menú con el índice y pulgar de cada mano, como si le preocupase que pudiera estar contaminado o... para no permitir que algún aprovechado se adueñe de sus huellas digitales. Precavido en todo sentido. La mirada de su pareja le escanea por completo, una sola vez para no levantar sospechas. No es algo que pudiera evitar, al menos hoy. De Elle podría esperarse cualquier cosa, incluso que le dejase plantado por aferrarse demasiado al nuevo caso pero que asistiera a un lugar tan elegante vestido tan descuidadamente si que le sobresaltó. Es como si hubiese agarrado lo primero que encontró en el closet, aunque no es algo que pueda decir de la playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla que hacen la combinación favorita, ¿por practicidad? Arquea imperceptiblemente la ceja y da otro sorbo al vino. Coge la carta del menú y decide ignorar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Nada arruinará su itinerario.

...

Cuando Light le informó del sitio en el que tendrían la cita frunció el ceño. No es que fuese un mundo desconocido, por el contrario. Watari tiene un gran poder adquisitivo y le consiente de sobremanera siendo frecuente su estadía en hoteles costosos y cosas por el estilo. Pero por más que su brillante mente ha trabajado ha logrado encontrarle sentido a pagar alimentos sobrevaluados, generalmente insípidos y que bien podrías hallar en cualquier lugar a un costo razonable. Además no por llevar traje de diseñador obtendrás beneficio alguno. De acuerdo, dicen que como te ven te tratan pero siempre que haya dinero de por medio serán felices de brindar el servicio.

Leyó varios archivos guardados en la computadora concernientes al nuevo caso, nada complicado. No serviría como pretexto para negarse. Cuando llegó a la obvia conclusión tomó el teléfono, llamó a los agentes a cargo, ofreció el nombre del criminal y se puso en pie, directo al ropero. ¿Vestiría distinto por él?

\- No lo creo.

Light es demasiado analítico hasta para lo que carece de sentido. Podría llegar a la absurda idea de que pretende quedar bien ante él. ¿Por qué tendría? Si no le es suficiente su yo auténtico entonces no vale la pena.

Coge llaves y cartera para salir y encaminarse a un día como cualquier otro, aún si el rápido y constante palpitar en su pecho dice lo contrario. Aún cuando el sudor en las manos está más dispuesto que nunca a delatarle.

...

En el restaurante, luego de tres minutos de tan glorioso encuentro.

Yagami comienza a considerar sospechosa la actitud de su pareja. ¿Por qué no ha ordenado? ¿Acaso espera que lo haga primero? ¿Que pretende demostrar con ello? Pero si piensa que caerá en su trampa tan fácilmente está más que equivocado. Sonríe gratamente y baja un poco el menú.

\- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que visito un lugar así. Todo se ve tan apetitoso que siendo honesto estoy un poco perdido.

\- ¿De verdad? También yo.

Y con una simple frase envió al basurero la oportunidad de pedir alguna sugerencia. Desde un principio Light contempló lo que cenaría, es decir forma parte del plan, no daría pie a sorpresas desagradables. El punto y principal dilema es su pareja. Si Elle ordena algo más económico o sencillo por así decirlo quedará como un encajoso o avaro. Pero por más que le da vueltas al asunto no parece que el otro vaya a elegir pronto. Quizá si iba al baño aunque fuese a lavarse las manos... no, podría imaginarle en menesteres poco agradables. ¿Ir al auto por algo que se le olvidó? Mmm odiaría que saque a colación lo descuidado que es. Recuerda entonces el móvil en su bolsillo, tan silencioso que parece muerto. ¿Dónde están Sayu, su madre o padre cuando se les necesita? En tan incómoda situación no le haría el feo a un colega del trabajo.

\- Me apetece una rebanada de pastel selva negra.

Por fin el detective rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

\- No por ahora.

Yagami alza la mano con gracia, solicitando a una de las muchas meseras. La que se aproxima con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

\- Una rebanada, que sean tres de pastel de selva negra.

\- ¿Para beber?

\- Estoy bien así.

Ella le miró raro un segundo y luego al novio pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Una copa de vino blanco y un filete término medio si me hace el favor.

La chica curvó un poco los labios, seguro pensaba que Light le puso un tope de gastos al novio y por eso elegía algo tan "barato" es decir, ni a un vaso con agua tenía derecho. Esto desagrado en demasia al afectado pero, ¿cómo te proteges de los "ataques" mentales?

\- Señorita - articuló el de hermoso cabello oscuro - He cambiado de parecer. ¿Tendrá alguna bebida dulce para acompañar?

\- Esta mañana nos llegó un delicado licor de almendra, ¿quiere una copa?

\- La botella si no es molestia - interrumpió el otro.

\- Si claro. ¡Con mucho gusto!

Light adoptó un gesto indescifrable, por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. ¿Acaso su pareja le ha tenido lástima y por ello le ha salvado de la humillación pública? No es algo que tuviese que hacer, después de todo no se lo pidió. Tose ligeramente para aclarar la garganta y deja morir el asunto. Desliza la mano a la servilleta con intención de colocarla en las piernas pero antes de lograr su cometido se detiene. ¿Es algo que haría un muchacho de su edad o algo destinado únicamente para hombres mayores? Es ahora que maldice los sitios que frecuenta la juventud, como si no fuese parte de ella. Un dilema tras otro, es tan agotador.

...

Durante toda la velada Elle no ha dejado de analizar el extremo nerviosismo en su pareja. ¿Pensará que no se nota? ¿Por qué parece el actor principal de una gran obra? ¿A quién desea engañar? No a uno de los detectives más reconocidos a nivel mundial, eso es seguro. Yagami parece dudar si usar o no una servilleta, ¿es tan importante acaso? Ni que se fuera a morir alguien por ignorar un simple cuadrado de tela. Lo coge y limpia algunas de las gotas que ha dejado la copa de su pareja.

\- Para eso son, ¿o no?

Interrogó con tal inocencia, con la una mirada tan penetrante pero libre de pecado que dibujó una sonrisa genuina en labios ajenos.

\- Es cierto.

A partir de ese momento Yagami se relajó. No tiene sentido disimular ante aquel a quien no pudo engañar nunca una máscara. El único capaz de entenderlo y aceptar incluso sus mentiras. El sujeto al que admira por sus talentos y ama por sus virtudes. No un enemigo del cual deba protegerse. Si existiera una persona en el mundo a la cual le confiaría su vida...

\- Por cierto, yo invito esta vez - declaró el detective despreocupadamente.

Y toda atmósfera rosada se despedazó. ¿A qué esta jugando? ¿Por qué lanza tan descarado desafío? ¿No le considera capaz de pagar o es fruto de un sentido del humor tan retorcido que por primera vez no logra entender?

\- Es lo justo.

\- ¿Para quién? - no pudo ocultar su molestia.

\- Para ambos. No trabajas para mantenerme y ciertamente tengo mi orgullo.

\- Es una ocasión especial.

\- Por eso mismo.

\- ¿Quieres terminar?

\- ¿Lo quieres tú?

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta.

Elle apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y luego el mentón sobre la mano.

\- A tu lado no me aburro Yagami-kun, eres el único que me libera de la rutina.

\- Pelear y discutir no es sano.

La mirada del detective brilla si uno le pone atención, es claro que momentos como ese le dan sentido a la vida de ambos.

\- Feliz tercer aniversario Yagami-kun.

Este no respondió y en lugar de ello depositó un suave beso en labios ajenos, uno que agarró desprevenido al mayor. Sonrió perversamente.

\- Gané - declaró orgulloso.

\- Infantil - se quejó.

\- Y que lo remarques cual niño te vuelve igual.

\- Lo sé.

Se tomaron felices de la mano. Cuando termine la velada volverán a casa y luego harán el amor, incluso ahí pelean por la supremacía. Para muchos podrá parecer que no se llevan pero la realidad es que el trato diario ha pulido sus habilidades, han aprendido "nuevos" trucos y les ha convertido en mejores seres humanos. Es lo que ocurre cuando uno no vive a la sombra de otro y se respeta como un igual.

\- Por cierto Yagami-kun, tu padre llamó para decir que debido a un préstamo te cancelaran la tarjeta de crédito.

El aludido bufó de manera prácticamente inaudible. Vaya momento que eligió para darle la noticia, después de todo si le estaba probando, como siempre que disfrutan de un momento íntimo. Y recordó al fin que por eso, no tienen citas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh AOI de veras siento que no me quede super rosa su amor ;~; pero los veo más destinados a la destrucción mutua ok no. Pero tener una cita así debe ser horrible, pensar en todo lo que se debe y no hacer resultaría tedioso y agotador XD.**

 **Gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos en alguno de mis fics! :3.**


End file.
